Cobra Man
Cobra Man(コブラ男 Kobura otoko) is a Cobra-themed Kaijin from Episode 9 of Kamen Rider. In Episode 10, he was revived as Remodeled Cobra Man(改造コブラ男 Kaizō kobura otoko). He is voiced Susumu Mizushima. Appearance Cobra Man has a blue-colored, scaly upper body while having a green abdomen, black legs, and is wearing a belt with the Shocker insignia for the buckle. He has a cobra-like head with a yellow face and a small hood on the back. For his arms, he has sharp claws on his left hand and has a small cobra head in place for his right hand. Biography The Terrifying Cobra Man Shocker has created a new Kaijin named Cobra Man for their plan to steal all the gold in the world. By equipping him with a special pair of fangs filled with a substance, Cobra Man can mix it with another substance in his ear to spew out a venomous gas from his cobra hand. When he tests it out on a combatant, the gas ended up melting him. Now equipped with a deadly weapon, Cobra Man strikes at Japan’s Gold Depository where he kills one of security guards with his Venomous Gas. Hen then uses the gas to melt the door of the vault holding the gold. As Cobra Man begins collecting the gold, a dog belonging to one of the security guards appears at the scene and starts barking at the Shocker Kaijin. Cobra Man ends up dropping his substance-filled fangs while trying to avoid the dog and makes his escape, leaving the gold behind. The dog took the fangs but since they were carrying a deadly substance, the dog ended up dying. Later, Cobra Man confronts the dog’s owner at his house with the Shocker Combatants and demands to know where his fangs are. After the owner tells him the dog died, Cobra Man then goes after his son, Takehiko. Cobra Man kidnaps Takehiko and takes him to a Shocker Base. Fortunately, Hongo manages to hear Takehiko’s cry for help from afar and heads off to help him, transforming into Kamen Rider in the process. Kamen Rider arrives at an abandoned building, where Cobra Man was waiting for him at, and he fights off the Shocker Combatants. Cobra Man then fights with Kamen Rider himself where Kamen Rider asks where Takehiko is. Cobra Man doesn’t reveal his location and lashes out his Cobra Arm to wrap it around Kamen Rider’s arm but he manages to hit it away. Afterwards, Cobra Man retreats by burrowing into the ground. Kamen Rider listens into the hole that Cobra Man made and manages to determine which direction the Shocker Kaijin is heading by using his enhanced hearing to listen to the sounds of his tunneling. Cobra Man heads back to the Shocker Base where Takehiko is hanging over a vat of burning red liquid. Cobra Man asks him where his fangs are, but Takehiko does not know anything about them. Cobra Man doesn’t believe him however and still demands to know where his fangs are. Kamen Rider arrives outside of the base where is presence is alerted. Cobra Man and Shocker Combatants head outside and watch as Kamen Rider is about to walk on hidden landmines. Fortunately, Kamen Rider survives one of them and jumps to where Cobra Man and the Shocker Combatants are at. Kamen Rider fights off the Combatants while Cobra Man heads back inside the base to lower Takehiko into the vat. Kamen Rider arrives before it’s too late but Cobra Man threatens to keep lowering Takehiko into the hot liquid unless he surrenders. With no other choice, Kamen Rider gives up and allows Shocker to remodel his brain. As Hongo is being kept in the laboratory, cuffed to the table, to be fully operated on, Cobra Man comes in with Takehiko and tells the Great Leader that the boy truly doesn’t know the whereabouts of his fangs. Hongo reveals that he got to the fangs first and he not only broke them but he also tossed them into the sea so they won’t be easy to find. Angered, Cobra Man is about to kill Hongo with the fangs of his Cobra Arm, but fortunately, Tachibana arrives, by following a tracking device given to Hongo earlier, and fights off the combatants as well as destroying the controls in the laboratory, freeing Hongo from the cuffs. Hongo helps Tachibana out with Combatants and manages to save Takehiko. They run out of the axe with Cobra Man and the Combatants following after them. Kamen Rider leaves Takehiko with Tachibana as he fights off the Combatants, even throwing some of them onto the landmines. He then fights against Cobra Man and uses Rider Kick to make him fall over onto the landmines, blowing him up. The Revived Cobra Man Despite the destruction of Cobra Man, Shocker decides to continue with their plans of stealing all the gold from world. Shocker gets a biologist, named Ayakouji Ritsuko, to lead an operation in order to revive Cobra Man. She puts up posters that read her research institute is buying dogs and cats for high prices with the intent of using the animals’ blood to revive Cobra Man. As people are selling dogs to the lab, Shocker has been knocking them out to choose which one would be good enough to become a combatant. After having enough animal blood, Shocker begins performing a reconstructive surgery on Cobra Man’s body. Once the surgery has been completed, Cobra Man has been revived as Remodeled Cobra Man, now been given a Cobra hood on the back of his head. Upon Cobra Man being revived, the Great Leader announces that all the gold in Japan are being transferred at the Yokohama Harbor and that they must get the gold there. Meanwhile, a boy named Tooru, who was waiting for his Father, Detective Koga, to find his missing dog from the lab, witness Cobra Man, Ayakouji, and the Combatants leaving the lab from the back. Worried about his father, Tooru goes to Hongo’s friends and tells them what he saw. Once Hongo hears about this, he heads out. Meanwhile, Ayakouji takes Detective Koga and another human victim to a quarry, where they’re blindfolded and tied up, to test out Cobra Man’s powers. By using his new ability to shoot fire from his forked tongue, Cobra Man incinerates the other human victim and proceeds to burn Detective Koga. After Cobra Man fails to incinerate him, he goes in for a closer aim. Fortunately, Hongo arrives as Kamen Rider and defends Detective Koga. After Kamen Rider sees that Cobra Man is alive again, Ayakouji vows to operate on him next so he can become a member of Shocker. Kamen Rider then fights off the Combatants and confronts Cobra Man once again. Cobra Man shoots his flames to burn down Kamen Rider, but he manages to avoid the flames until Cobra Man accidentally hits Ayakouji. Upon burning his superior, Cobra Man retreats with her. Back at the Shocker base, Ayakouji starts whipping Cobra Man for burning her face but is then stopped by the Great Leader, revealing that they used her only to revive Cobra Man. With her role now over the Great Leader orders Cobra Man to kill her immediately. So Cobra Man uses his flamethrower tongue to burn Ayakouji down to ash and has been then ordered to proceed with their plan to steal the gold from the Yokohama Harbor. Later, Detective Koga keeps an eye out while the gold is being transferred to the harbor. At first, everything seemed normal until they find Cobra Man already broken through the vault on the ship. One of the guards tries shooting at Cobra Man but ends getting burned down by his flames. The Combatants appear at the Harbor as well and they blow up the ship, letting them take the gold for themselves. Cobra Man leads the Combatants to a cave with the gold, but then Kamen Rider arrives to stop them. Once Kamen Rider fights off the Combatants, he chases after Cobra Man and fights with him. Cobra Man tries using his flames, but Kamen Rider manages to avoid them and gets Cobra Man to jump in the air with him. Once in the air, Kamen Rider uses Rider Reversal and throws Cobra Man into the ocean where he blows up. Powers/Abilities - Remodeled Cobra Man= Remodeled Cobra Man :;Powers/Abilities Flamethrower Tongue: Cobra Man has been given a flamethrower placed within his forked tongue. The flamethrower is able to incinerate his victims to ashes. Bulletproof Body: Cobra Man’s body has been made strong enough to withstand bullets.}} Trivia *Cobra Man is the first Kamen Rider Kaijin to be blown up upon being defeated. However, this was only because he fell onto landmines rather than blowing up by himself. *The way people melt from Cobra Man’s gas is reminiscent to the way Spider Man’s victims get liquified when hit by his darts, especially with how they turn into foam at first and then into nothingness. *Remodeled Cobra Man is the first Kaijin in Kamen Rider history to be revived from an already defeated Kaijin. Category:Kamen Rider Kaijin Category:Snake Kaijin Category:Reptile Kaijin Category:Kaijin That Kill Category:Ichigo Shocker